Wishes Twist
by Wicked Spirit
Summary: Sarah is spending the year at her Aunt’s house in Santa Carla. But she’s not as normal as she seems… something’s strange about her and David can sense it. Please review I'd really like to hear your oppinions!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my character, Sarah Lawrence.**

**Summery: **Sarah is spending the year at her Aunt's house in Santa Carla. But she's not as normal as she seems… something's strange about her and David can sense it.

**Pairings: **David/OC

_**-Prolog**_

A sevneteen-year-old girl named Sarah hid on the stairway listening to her mom and dad's conversation. Her Mother had just broke the news of what had happened at school to her father. This wasn't going to be pretty…

"SHE GOT EXPELLED?" Sarah heard her father's yell come from within the living room.

She also heard her Mother trying to calm her dad down. Her mom; of course; was disappointed in her daughter, but her father was just plain furious. Finally her father calmed down just enough to ask what their daughter had done. Her mother explained how everything had happened…

Sarah had gotten expelled for getting into a fight with some guy. He had started it, but the school didn't believer her. It was probably because of the fact that he ended up in the hospital, and she barely had a scratch on her that they took his side.

She hadn't meant to hurt the boy, but she had lost control and now she was paying for it.

Her parents voices were replaced by the sound of footsteps coming closer to the stairs… It was her mom. The expression on her face wasn't happy, but it wasn't angry either.

"Your father and I have been talking. We both love you very much, but we've decided that it would be best for you if you could get away from here for a while. You're going to be staying with your aunt Carrie in Santa Carla…"

**A/N: **I know, it's not very long, but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer, I promise… and the Lost Boys characters will be introduced next Chapter. Please review, if you have any ideas or suggestions I'd love to hear them!


	2. People are Strange

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lost boys, or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my character, Sarah Lawrence.**

_Chapter 1- People Are Strange_

They had just arrived n Santa Carla. It had been a long drive, and both Sarah and her aunt were happy to get out of the car.

"Next week you'll be starting school here," her aunt said as they carried Sarah's bags into the house, "You can take this week off. Get used to Santa Carla before you start taking your classes."

"Sounds great," said Sarah. But of course she didn't mean it. It wasn't the work that made her dislike school, it was the students. She didn't make friends very easily. It wasn't because she was mean or anything, people just seemed to shy away from her.

They brought the last suitcases inside of the house. She had brought a lot of stuff because she was staying in Santa Carla for the whole school-year.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Aunt Carrie." Sarah was happy to get away form her town. This was a chance to start over. Which was something she really needed. If her parents seriously thought this was a punishment, they couldn't be more wrong.

"I'm glad that you came. It will be nice having some company." Her aunt gave her a small smile. "I hope you don't mind that we'll have to go out for dinner. I haven't had the chance to go shopping yet… so I'm out of food. And I still have to return the movies that I rented last week."

"I don't mind," Sarah answered, "It will give me a chance to see what Santa Carla is like."

"We'll go after I show you your room and you get unpacked, 'kay?"

Sarah nodded and followed her aunt upstairs. After showing Sarah her room, Aunt Carrie left, leaving her to unpack. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. The carpet was soft and light blue. The walls were white. There was a dresser with a large mirror on it, a twin-size bed, a bed lamp so she could read at night, and a small closet for her clothes. Sarah looked in the dresser mirror. She was a mess! Her long raven hair looked liked it hadn't been combed in days! Sarah brushed her hair, then washed her face. Feeling a lot better afterwards she started to unpack. After she finished unpacking, Sarah raced downstairs… eager to be able to check out Santa Carla.

They got in the car, once again, and headed for town. It was dark now, but still there were crowds of people throughout the town. They stopped at a resteraunt, and got their food to go. Their next stop was the video store to return the movies her aunt rented. Her aunt grabbed the movies, and they went inside. "Hey, Max!" Her aunt said to one of the guys in the movie place. "I'm just bringing the movies back." Sarah guessed that he must work there or something.

The man her aunt was talking to smiled. It gave Sarah a chill, something was odd about him. "It's good to see you again Carrie, and who's this?" he asked, looking at me now.

"This is my niece, Sarah. She's staying here for the school year."

Max held his hand out, and Sarah shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you too," Sarah murmured, she couldn't wait to get out of hear, this guy was giving her the creeps. She got a weird feeling about him.

"Say hello Thorn," Max said to the sleeping dog. The dog opened its eyes and looked at Sarah. It immediately bolted up; snarling, growling, and snapping at her. Sarah jumped back. She should have known that was going to happen, dogs hated her. As Max was keeping a hold of Thorn and trying to calm the dog down, a group of guys entered the movie store. Three of them were talking to the girl behind the desk, but the one with the light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was watching her. Sarah unintentionally let herself get caught in his gaze, but quickly averted her eyes.

David smirked, knowing the girl had sensed something different about him, just as he had her. She wasn't a vampire though... or a half-vampire, so what was it that he was sensing? He didn't have much time to ponder, because Max; who had finally got Thorn under control; realized they were here, "David, didn't I tell you guys not to come in here anymore?"

"Sorry." Said David, not looking sorry at all, "Come on guys, lets go." David shot Sarah one last glance before him and the rest of the guys were out the door. Max apologized for Thorn's behavior, and Sarah and her Aunt left. While they were in the car, Sarah made up her mind to go explore Santa Carla tomorrow. Who knows, maybe she'd run into that guy again.

**A/N- Okay, I hope this chapter was better. Please review! Or give me any of your ideas...**


End file.
